koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sho
Sho is the main playable protagonist of the Crimson Sea series. Due to his status as a Vipa, a rare human being able to harness the power of Neo-Psionics, he soon finds himself dragged into protecting his home galaxy of Theophilus from the threats of evil. ''Crimson Sea'' In the first game, Sho and his young buddy, Yangqin, are working as detectives on their home planet of Grarve. However, work has been slow, and Sho refuses to take money from those who need it more just to make sure he and Yangqin have enough for themselves. It is one day though that Sho's life changes forever, as a very sexy young woman enters his office and offers a large reward to Sho and Yangqin, with the prospect of making much more if they agree to her job. Deciding it couldn't hurt, Sho takes the job, and makes his way into the depths of Grarve to retrieve the object she wanted him to find. When he does, he is attacked by a large slime Muton. After he defeats it, he finds himself surrounded by soldiers, along with the woman who hired him, with Yangqin as a hostage. It is later that Sho learns that the woman is Live D, a high-ranking commander of the IAG (Intelligence Agency of the Galaxy), and the job she sent Sho on was a test to see if he was worthy of joining her organization. Since he proved himself, Live D assigns him and Yangqin to G Squad, with their objective being to help protect Theophilus from the threat of the Mutons. As Sho meets his fellow agents in Kecak, Bow Rahn, and Shami, he also begins to learn of his origins as a Vipa and harness the power of Neo-Psionics to fight off the Muton threat. He is later joined by Diez. It is later revealed that Live D knows Sho from when they were children as her father was a scientist in charge of the project that made Sho a Vipa, but something went terribly wrong, and Live D lost her father in the resulting explosion and inferno, but was able to get Sho to safety. When Sho goes after Professor Tabla Sicu on the planet of Meno Moso, he discovers Ekdahl to be the true face of the Muton threat, before he launches an attack against the IAG, destroying their headquarters. When Live D refuses to take any action against Ekdahl, Sho resigns his commission to go after Ekdahl himself, and is joined by all of G Squad as well. Moved by their loyalty for Sho, Live D sends them to retrieve a shuttle from Planet Gen to pursue Ekdahl with. After preventing several powerful boss Mutons from causing catastrophic damage on the planets in the Theophilus system, Sho is summoned to meet with Ekdahl, alone. When Sho confronts him with the rest of his team, Ekdahl offers Sho the chance to join him so the two Vipas can get revenge on humanity together, believing humans feared the Vipas and tried to destroy them to avoid facing their wrath. Shami tries to talk Sho out of taking Ekdahl's offer, and when Ekdahl tries to attack her, Sho protects her. Infuriated by the attack on Shami, Sho refuses the offer and attacks Ekdahl, but is overpowered by Ekdahl's stronger and more experienced attacks, who still offers him the chance to join him. Realizing he's no match for Ekdahl, Sho retreats for the time being. When Yangqin discovers the Crimson Planet to be where Ekdahl intends to unleash his ultimate doomsday plan, Sho has Live D and IAG notified of the situation as his team head for the Crimson Planet. Once there, having changed back into her outfit she first met Sho and Yangqin in, Live D joins the others as they head for the lab where the Vipa Program took place to stop Ekdahl from unleashing his doomsday plan on Theophilus. Sho is told to go on ahead while Live D, Shahanai, Kecak, Bow Rahn, and the others hold off the Mutons while he deals with Ekdahl. When he arrives with Yangqin, Shami, and Diez, it is not long before Yangqin helps locate the lab where the Mutons are spawned, with Sho vowing to destroy it so another Muton can't ever be created. Once Live D rejoins them, they reach Ekdahl's command center, where he reveals his master plan to them. After he does, Sho vows to stop him. Though the others want to help, Sho tells them to stay back as this is a fight only for him and Ekdahl since they are both Vipas. In the end, Sho is victorious, and Ekdahl is mortally wounded. His last words are asking Sho why he would betray him before fading away as his life force is spent. However, even with Ekdahl dead, his doomsday weapon is still operational. As it begins to unleash Ekdahl's endgame on Theophilus, Sho prepares to destroy it, despite Shami's pleas that if he does, he'll stay a Vipa forever. However, Sho accepts his destiny, and using his Neo-Psionics, he destroys the Lyre, the core of the device, causing it to self-destruct and collapse, saving Theophilus from utter annihilation. However, Ekdahl soon reappears, but has now fully mutated into his monster form due to his Vipa heritage. However, Sho is able to defeat him, and Ekdahl vanishes, apparently at peace at long last. Sho then reunites with Shami and the others before returning home to Planet Grarve. ''Crimson Sea 2'' In the sequel, Sho has remained with IAG for some time, helping Live D and her forces against a new threat thanks to his Vipa powers and Neo-Psionics. When it is discovered that Theophilus is threatened by a new entity known as the "Menace", Sho meets a fellow Vipa in Feanay, who seems to be tied to the Menace in some way, and teams up with her to combat the Menace and protect Theophilus from it, while also discovering Feanay's true origins. Category:Miscellaneous Characters